Star City (TV Series)
Star City is a TV series that takes place before Oliver Queen became Green Arrow. In fact, in the show he is still only a child, and the show's main character is Quentin Lance. Cast Main Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Quinton "Larry" Lance David Ramsey as Walter Steele Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen Nikki Hahn as Sophia Bai Recurring Robin Lord Taylor as William Tockman Cory Michael Smith as Hannibal Bates Kelly Hu as Chien "China White" Na Wei John Doman as Adam Hunt Episodes Season One #"Pilot"-Rooky cop Quinton Lance is paired up with Walter Steele, who has been in the force much longer and has much more respect than Quinton. They are assigned to find out who blew up Robert and Moira Queen's boat. Quinton talks to Oliver Queen, their son, and promises he will find the man who did this. Quinton and Steele's first lead is a low level con man, who begins to run away when questioned on the Queens. While trying to get away, he is hit by a car and, with his final breath, says the name "China White". Quinton and Steele find China, who takes them to her boss, Adam Hunt. Instead of killing the two men, Hunt makes a deal. If they kill William Tockman, a man who used to work for him, he will make sure the two are seen as heroes by the media. Later, Tockman is having a party to celebrate the fact he won a recent trial against him, when Quinton and Steele walk in. Everyone at the paty goes quiet. Quinton tries to order something, but is told to leave by everyone at the party. This the people there to pull guns on Quinton, who reveals a lot of the people at the party are cops. This causes a shoot out, as Quinton runs up stairs and points a gun at Tockman before pulling the trigger. Quinton and Steele are called heroes by the media for taking down a supposed crime lord. However, Quinton tells the truth to young Oliver to get it off his chest, revealing to him everything, including the fact he didn't kill Tockman but instead told him to leave Star City and to never come back. At Quinton leaves, it is revealed a girl who was on the boat with Robert and Moria is still alive and is watching over the party. #"Sophia Bai"-Quinton and Steele are sent to investigate the disappearance of two homeless teens who seem to be linked to the recent murder of a homeless man. They do eventually find the teens, but they are revealed as underlings of a serial named Dollmaker, who has an obsession with turning his victims in to dolls. Meanwhile, William Tockman takes refuge in a hotel, where it's revealed he is planning on returning to Star City. Back with Quinton and Steele, the teens manage to escape when they take a hostage. They keep the hostage as they make their escape. Later, the Mayor of Star City reveals his plans to help the homeless of Star City, which involves rounding them all up in busses. However, the teens steal one of the busses full of kids, including the young Sophia Bai, and begin driving off with them. Quinton finds out where the teens will most likely be going from the Mayor and drives off with Steele to capture the two. They manage to beat the two to their location and arrest them, while also having a short talk with Sophia. Oliver decides to help the homeless children of Star City himself, while Quinton meets with Sophia, who reveals she might have a lead on who wanted the Queens dead. #"The Hangman"-A vigilante shows up in Star City and is nicknamed the Hangman, due to the fact he hangs corrupt citizens of Gotham by the neck. Meanwhile, Quinton is questioned on the fact William Tockman has returned to Star City, and is looking for China White. He gets a job at a restaurant ran by Martin Somers as a cover, and ends up becoming good friends with Somers himself. After finding out Somers' restaurant is a cover for his criminal activity, William tells him about Adam Hunt. Somers tells a few of his men to find Hunt's wife, pretend to mug her, and disfigure her face as pay back for what he did to William. After this, Somers also has them beat a waiter to a bloody pulp, and he was active with White. After quite a bit of research, Quinton finds out Hangman is a social worker who became Hangman due to the fact Star City was doing nothing to help children who where left to rot on the streets. As he is arrested, Hangman claims that what he did will make more people become vigilantes. Later, Quinton returns home and is surprised to see William sitting in his seat. #"Lian Yu"-Quinton finds out about the Purgatory Operation while visiting Oliver. He also finds out that Adam Hunt and the Mayor are backing the operation, which will supposedly improve a near by island known as Lian Yu. However, the heads of the project are being killed by an unknown hitman. Meanwhile, after an attack at the restaurant, Tockman is promoted to the manager due to the previous dying. The Mayor holds a conference about the Purgatory Operation, revealing he is planning on reopening the Lian Yu prison, which had been closed for quite a few years. Later, Tockman has a meeting with the three men who attacked Sommers' restaurant, revealing he hired them. He has a toast to them, only for it to be revealed he had poisoned all of their drinks. #"Fushigi"- #"The Return"- #"Tick Tock"- #"Brick"- #"Tommy Merlyn"- #"Lovecraftian"- #"The Rogues"- Category:TV Series